Mon bonbon
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Murasakibara a mangé les biscuits de Kuroko qui, vexé de n'avoir pas pu profiter de ses douceurs, boude. Mais pas pour longtemps.


Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Pensa Kuroko en fronçant les sourcils.

Kuroko croisa ses bras et tourna violemment la tête, comportement qui fit penser à la génération des miracles que leur passeur boudait. Le bleuté avait toujours été têtu, alors s'il commençait à bouder cela allait durer longtemps, et l'idée ne plaisait pas au capitaine. Murasakibara le comprit sans mal et soupira discrètement avant qu'une moue ne déforme ses lèvres. Ben quoi ? Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, si ? C'était vrai que l'aliment préféré de Tetsuya, sans tenir compte du milk-shake à la vanille, était ces nouveaux biscuits au chocolat qu'il s'était empressé d'acheter ce matin pour en disposer à la pause de midi. Evidemment, le voir autant apprécier cela avait piqué sa curiosité, et après en avoir mangé une poigné, il devait admettre qu'ils étaient délicieux.

Et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait terminé le paquet. D'ailleurs il avait encore la trace de son crime sur son visage, près de sa bouche.

Il se gratta négligemment l'arrière de la tête alors qu'Aomine lui faisait des signes de la tête pour l'inciter à agir. Il voyait parfaitement la menace dans le regard d'Akashi et de Kise – ce dernier menaçant certainement de bouder également s'il ne se faisait pas pardonner. Il se tourna vers Kuroko qui était dos à lui et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule en l'appelant.

– Kuroccin…

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais il ne se découragea pas. Il se pencha en avant et tourna sa tête pour tenter de voir son visage mais le bleuté se tourna un peu plus pour l'empêcher d'aboutir. Les autres continuaient de manger en mimant l'impassibilité alors qu'ils regardaient du coin de l'œil le déroulement de la situation. Atsushi l'appela encore, toujours sans obtenir de réponse et élança son bras pour tirer celui du passeur mais le manqua, ce dernier s'étant redressé pour quitter le toit.

Que de puérilités…

Il soupira et se releva rapidement alors que la petite main de Tetsuya s'enroulait autour de la poignée. Cependant il n'eût pas le temps de la tourner qu'il se sentit tirer en arrière et plaquer doucement contre la porte, ses yeux trouvant vite ceux de son vis-à-vis. De beaux yeux violacés, comme ses cheveux, mais très vite les restes de chocolat autour et sur ses lèvres accaparèrent son attention. Les restes de ses très chers biscuits, ils avaient été digérés trop vite, par un ventre sur patte de plus de deux mètres…

– Pardon Kuroccin~ ! J'essaierais de plus le faire !

Mais ledit Kuroccin détourna le regard en gardant son air impassible, commençant à irriter le plus grand. Il s'était excusé, il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, alors pourquoi tant de rancœur ? Une idée germa dans sa tête, et un sourire que Tetsuya jugea intimidant quoique enjôleur peignit ses traits.

– Qu'est-ce que-

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que ses lèvres furent happées par la bouche gourmande et Ô combien quémandeuse du violet. Il entendit à peine la surprise des autres membres de l'équipe et papillonna des yeux lorsque Murasakibara se retira. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait le goût du chocolat en bouche, et ses lécha les lèvres en y passant vaguement la main pour recueillir les miettes présentes, comportement qui chauffa plus d'un joueurs présents, dont Atsushi. Kuroko était vraiment mignon, à se pourlécher les babines d'un air enfantin sans tenir compte de ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait moins de dix secondes. Il ferma délicatement ses yeux pour apprécier la saveur et retira son doigt avec un bruit de succion adorablement tentant.

– Tu me pardonnes maintenant ? Demanda plein d'espoir son coéquipier avec une mimique boudeuse.

Kuroko se retint de sourire et resta neutre, le jaugeant du regard. Il ferma à demi les yeux et posa sa main sur son menton, mimant une concentration importante pour faire patienter le violet. Et le reste de la génération des miracles également.

– Je ne sais pas… Tu embrasses mal, Murasakibara-kun.

Et alors qu'Aomine allait lancer une pique, il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer la moindre syllabe qu'ils virent le violet saisir le bras tu plus petits et fondre sur ses lèvres à nouveaux en remontant son menton de son autre main. Et ce baiser là n'avait rien de chaste. Kuroko ne semblait même pas surpris, et aucun ne douta du fait qu'il l'ait sûrement implicitement incité à le faire.

Le bleuté s'agrippa à son ample tee-shirt sombre et pencha la tête d'un côté pour permettre un meilleur approfondissement. Il sentait avec délice les larges mains de Murasakibara entourer avec possessivité sa fine taille. Ils reculèrent doucement et Tetsuya effaça d'un revers de la main les traces humides de sa bouche sans le lâcher du regard, et le violet reprit sa mimique boudeuse comme pour renouveler sa question.

– Eh bien, d'accord. Je te pardonne, Murasakibara-kun.

Ledit Murasakibara ne pu retenir une expression béate et posa sa main sur la taille du bleuté pour le pousser vers le cercle d'amis qu'ils avaient un instant oublié. Lorsqu'il reprit sa place, Kuroko sentit le violet s'appuyer sur lui, la tête posée sur son épaule et les bras entourant sa taille. Comme habituellement, mais il y sentait une différence, quelque chose de changé, et cette constatation faillit le faire sourire.

– Putain, au moins on sait quoi faire si Tetsu boude encore ! S'exclama Daiki en riant, amusé par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Atsuhi fronça ses sourcils et serra plus encore le bleuté dans ses bras, lançant un regard noir a Aomine qui arqua un sourcil en reculant. C'est qu'elle pouvait faire flipper cette aubergine géante ! Aussi possessif qu'envers ses sucreries, et avec le physique de Kuroko l'image de la friandise marquait d'autant plus.

Le message était clair pas touche au bonbon personnel d'Atsushi Murasakibara !

* * *

C'est le récit le plus court que j'ai jamais écrit ! Mais je l'aime bien =w=


End file.
